


Child

by Mirasol_201



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasol_201/pseuds/Mirasol_201
Summary: 4-5 year old Tuuri and 12-13 year old Onni are picking blueberries. Or well, Onni is picking berries. Tuuri is eating berries.
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and drawn for Prompt 9 of the chapter break filler on the SSSS-forum, "Child".  
> (But not as the main-thing on that day, only as a side-piece)

She thought she had been subtle about it, but judging by the shocked look Onni was currently giving her, he knew exactly what she just did. 

“You ate the whole thing??? We´ve been here all morning, and you ate all of the blueberries I picked???” 

“Nooo, I didn´t! look!”, Tuuri pointed angrily into her brothers basket. There, still half- okay, maybe she ate a bit more than she thought she did, but there still were blueberries in it. And it´s not like she didn´t help! But picking blueberries when you were small and couldn´t reach the good ones at the top was tiring, and naturally she got hungry after a while. And eating the ones already in the basket was easier than eating them directly from the bushes. 

Onni gave a very angry sigh. “Why are you like this??? There, go away, I need to pick them again now. I´ve had enough of your “help” for today.” He lifted Tuuri up and put her down after a few steps, her back facing the bushes.  
“Stay there!” he exclaimed and tramped back to the hedges. Tuuri heard him grumble about why their mom had made him take her with him. 

After a while of huffily staring at the ground, she started regretting having eaten all of her brother’s hard work.

“Onni?”

“What?”

“I´m sorry. You can have the berries I picked. In my basket over there.” For a while her brother went quiet, she could hear him walk over to where she had dropped her basket. 

“Those are like ten berries…”, Onni muttered, although he didn´t sound angry anymore. “But thanks.” He went back to berry-picking, and Tuuri went back to staring at the ground. Slowly but surely she started regretting to have eaten all those berries for another reason.

“Onni?”

A sigh. “Yeah?”

“Can we go home soon? My stomach hurts…”

**Author's Note:**

> These high-bush blueberries I drew and wrote about actually don´t grow in Finland. The "blueberries" that grow there are actually bilberries. But when someone pointed that out to me it was already too late...
> 
> So let´s just say someone brought these american ones home from a trip before the rash and planted them on Toivosaari because... reasons. :D And by now they have run to seed. Yes, that´s a good explanation...


End file.
